Drifting Back
by Jesse510Forever
Summary: I felt my heart breaking before I actually looked up into his golden eyes, but I knew it wasn't because I couldn't die I was immortal... I was a vampire..


**Even though this is my first fanfiction story I don't really want you to go easy on me. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Sorry if it relates to other fanfiction stories I will try to make this as unique as I can. This is about a year after edward leaves bella.**

**Bella goes to college in california**. **Whenever I refer to he it is edward because she doesn't like saying his name.**

* * *

I moved to California 6 months after he left me. I just couldn't stand to live there anymore. Without him it didn't feel like home anymore.

Charlie and Renee were happy to see that I was happy and finally trying to get over him. I was going to the University of San Francisco

to study medicine, but not human medicine animal medicine. It was kind of stupid, but after he left I decided to become a vet, because if

he was gonna eat them I mine as well save them from being sucked of their blood. It was sort of a payment for my broken heart.

The University of San Francisco was better than I thought it would be. It was so big that it seemed that even someone who already knew

the campus could get lost. It had lots of restaurants and there was even a mall. The dorms were almost better than the campus. Mine had

a mini kitchen and 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. It was like a hotel suite. I was lucky because I registered late they didn't have any more

freshman dorms so I got a junior dorm. There dorms were on the other side of the campus, and were bigger.

Thats were I met Violet. She was a was my roommate, but was a freshman like me. We became a attached. In a way she reminded me of

Alice. She loved shopping, and was short, but she didn't have black hair, and she was always ready to talk.

I tried to separate myself from everything that reminded me of them, but I just couldn't separate from Violet. She understood me.

Today was a bad day for me. First I woke up 15 minutes before class started, and I barely had time to run to class. Then on my way to class

it started raining so I got pretty wet, and as if it could get any worse I slipped on the sidewalk and dropped all my stuff. As I was picking up

my stuff I couldn't help but to get the feeling that I was being watched. I quickly shook that thought off and returned to picking up my stuff

. A stray paper blew it's way into the woods and I ran to retrieve it. Little did I know this was the stupidest mistake I would ever make. As I

was running to get it I tripped on a root, and fell.

As I was getting up I thought I heard a faint growling. Before I knew what was coming something slammed be into the ground. I tried to scream,

but my mouth was covered by a pale white cold hand. "It will be over before you know it", The voice said. I didn't want my life to end this way,

so I bit it's hand hard. Surprised but not hurt it pulled it's hand away, but quickly put his hand back, but within that one second I screamed.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, it was squeezing it so hard that I felt it would break soon. It lifted me up and threw me to the ground."Shut up!", it

yelled in his icy voice. Just it's voice could make you scared for your life. I was too scared and hurt to scream again.

Out I saw red a stray red hair blow into the wind. My eyes widened as I realized who it was and why she was here. She leaned down ready to bite

my shoulder. I froze, Edward wasn't here to save me this time. No one would get here in time.

I didn't feel the pain until she was already sucking the blood, but it quickly went away. I was scared when I felt no pain. It was like I was on the

borderline between death and life. Then I felt pain. It felt worse than anything I ever felt before. Other than when James bit me. I was in too much

pain to look up and see what happened. Then I felt 2 ice cold hands lift me up. I let out another scream of agony because of the burning pain, and

because I was scared. I didn't know who this was. After that the pain blocked out everything else.

* * *

I found myself laying in a bed. I lifted up my head and opened my eyes to look around. I was in my dorm room. I was wondering what happened when

I felt a sharp pain go through my whole body. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. "Shh Shh", she said as I suddenly recognized the voice. I

opened my eyes to see Violet staring at me with kind eyes. "It'll be over soon", she said as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at random times in pain. It would be at my arms then suddenly shoot down and be in my legs. It was a burning pain. I didn't want to live if I

had to go through pain like this.

I woke up again in my sleep to find the pain lessening. I wondered how long I had been here. I noticed Violet never left. Whenever I screamed she always

got up to comfort me and put a hand over my mouth to silence me so no one else would hear. It felt like I had been here for days.

I drifted off to sleep again and when I woke up I was surprised that I felt no pain. Violet seemed to notice the change because she got up and walked

over to me. "Is it over"? I asked. She nodded.

The next few days I spent in the woods with Violet. I was amazed to find that I never had a clue that Violet was a vampire. Her hands weren't as cold as

most vampires, and she was pale, but even I was paler than her.

When I felt myself getting thirsty we went off into the woods to hunt. Violet like the Cullens was a vegetarian. She was too scared to let me go back on the

campus because of the people, but when we were hunting we saw some people hiking. Violet already used to the smell stayed where she was. This smell

smelt good, but it wasn't like I wanted to attack them.

After Violet found that out we both went back. Luckily we were able to get the work we missed. As Violet and I were doing some of our college work and

studying my cell phone rang. I answered it to hear my dad. "Hey honey hows school going?" he asked. "Fine," I answered back. We talked about school some

more, and we arranged for me to go visit him soon. I got off the phone with him and went back to studying. I looked up at Violet to find a pained expression

on her face. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head. "What's wrong?" I prodded. Then she spoke, " You do realize that you're gonna have to fake your

death or something, because no one can know you're a vampire. I thought about it for a minute before the words sunk in.

My life was over or actually it was like I was gonna start a knew life. No one could know I was still alive. I remembered when I actually wanted to be a vampire.

That was when I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with _him_, but I found out that was just a lie.

I sighed, "How will I do it?" We spent the rest of the night figuring out how to fake my death. It sounded kid of stupid, whenever I actually said it. But it

wasn't a joke or anything. Everyone had to think I died. After staging my death and everything else, Violet and I moved to Canada. Violet was like the sister

I never had. We depended on each other.

**Thanks for reading this please leave reviews to tell me if I should keep on wrting or not... Thanks :)**


End file.
